What he has been missing
by Alchemy pancakes
Summary: "Why don't you guys tell me anything" Winry asked sincere. Edward just stared at her."Because we don't want our sins on your shoulders, why should you worry for something that was my fault? You shouldn't worry for something that was my mistake". Edwin.


The engine roars down it's track, faster as time go's by. The wheels on the train go faster and faster building up speed the conductor is shoveling coal into the furnace to keep it going. time go's faster than it seems.

But it doesn't feel like it, It feels like its been hours since they got on the train to Rizenboul to see there spicy blonde friend but they sat there in silence until...

"Ughhh" Edward threw his head back in fatigue. "what's wrong brother?" Al asked looking up from his book of alchemy methods and transmutations even though he read it already. Through the cool metal suit of armor he could see his brother, his eyes full of mystic and mystery, Wearing his traditional red coat his floppy golden hair dance across his shoulders and relaxed in a nice neat ponytail.

"Its nothing Al, I just have a creak in my neck". Of course he would never tell him what is **REALLY **troubling him he would only have to figure it out himself, but by that time it would have been too late. He's been really out of it lately, daydreaming staring into space when other people are talking its been like this ever since we last visited... Rizenboul...

"We will be arriving to Rizenboul in the next five minuets please start gathering up your things and have a great night" the conductor spoke. Ed grabbed his suitcase absent mindedly and headed out of the cart. "Wait for me brother" Al rushed to put all the sprawled notes that were on the table in his alchemy book, "Brother wait up" When Alphonse finally caught up with his brother when the train had finally come to an abrupt stop and he hopped the train.

The cold mid-night air kissed Edward's skin as he got off the train he shivered, "has it always been so cold", Ed wondered to himself not really paying attention to the world around him. "Brother wait" Ed turned around "brother what up with you, you seem to be really out of it lately and im worried." "Brother" Edward started at him blankly "huh what was that, did you say something" "nothing never mind brother lets just go".

They traveled down that old, dusty, grassy hill again, it seamed like the road was made for him the way he came back and forth from time to time. Soon enough they came to a house, a house that held so many memories some good some bad they were all in between. They walked up the wooden creaking steps waiting for what lies ahead.

Edward knocked on the door that looked like it could collapse any second, it was opened quickly so quickly that Edward didn't realize that he was on the ground till a few seconds later, touching his pounding head with a purple bruise that started to form. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU MECAHNICAL GEE-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence to hear sniffles. He looked up to see Winry on the verge of tears. "Welcome back" Edward smiled "It's good to be back".

* * *

"So what did you guys do this time" Winry asked sipping a cup of tea. "Nothing bad I just, I just got in one measly fight" Edward said not making eye contact with her. "NOTHING BAD NOTHING BAD YOU CAN BARLEY MOVE YOU ARM, THIS IS GOING TO TAKE DAYS MAYBE EVEN A WEEK IF I DONT SLEEP AND HAVE ONE MEAL A DAY" Winry looked down and started to fiddle with her hands. "Edward", "hmm" Edward looked up to see beautiful glowing sapphire eyes staring at him but of course he would never say it out loud. "Why don't you guys tell me anything" Edward just stared at her.

"Because we don't want our sins on your shoulders, why should you worry for something that was my fault? You shouldn't worry for something that was my mistake". "I worry anyways, no matter if you tell me to worry or not, I still do it. You come here unannounced cause you broke your damn automail again and you need me to fix it, and you never tell me what actually happen."

"MAYBE CAUSE I DONT WANT YOU TO GET INVOLED" Edward barked at her. "AND WHY IS THAT" "CAUSE I DONT WANT YOU TO GET HURT I DONT WANT THEM TO FIND OUT THAT I HAVE A WEEKNESS" "WHO'S THEM AND WHY WOULD I BE YOUR WEEKNESS"? "CAUSE BELIVE IT OR NOT I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT YOU AND I DONT LIKE SEEING YOU HURT" Edward sighed "we are done with this conversation" he said and then walked away. "Oh no were not Edward elric" and she followed him.

Alphonse sat on the living room couch going over some ancient reading texts about the kinds of alchemy studies, or at least trying to read. Edward and Winry had have fought for the past hour now. Winry would call Edward an alchemy freak, for breaking her automail and Edward would call her some words he rather not mention. He was about to yell at them to be quiet until it came to an erupt halt, Alphonse sighed 'thank goodness it finally stop' and he continued to read until he rolled over a strange one.

Alkahestry huh, the "Dragon's Pulse" which speaks of the Earth itself having a constant flow of chi (life energy) which flows metaphorically from the tops of mountains down to the land, nourishing everything it passes with that energy as does blood coursing through the veins.

Maybe May knows something about alkahestry since it is from Xing, after all maybe that's how she got to use her alchemy when she was with father because maybe her alchemy was different. I have to tell brother this, Al got up excitedly to tell brother the news he traveled down the dark hallway to the workroom.

'**_CRASSSSSHH'._**

Alphonse jumped at the sudden noise as he became closer, he heard moans and groans accelerating as he walk. To be scared and to try to wish you can unsee things are two different things. He never wants to see this again even though, he knew it was going to happen eventually in the workroom he saw, Winry pinned up against Edward leaning against a wall, Winry arms were around his neck, both faces red from the lack of air. Edward hands were resting on Winry's bum, her bandanna was across the room as well as Edwards shirt.

They both were to 'occupied' then to noticed Alphonse standing at the doorway with his 'jaw dropped', Alphonse back away from the doorway slowly to give the some privacy.

Maybe all Brother needed was a bit of love from the one that he loved.

**OK so that was like the first FMA story I ever written YAY The reason I wrote this was that im a big Edwin shipper so I felt like there wasn't enough Edwin out there so I made one of my own anyway if you liked please review or favorite I might put some extras in the next chapter (if there is one) anyway thanks for reading bye**


End file.
